Nagisa Furukawa
| Nakahara Mai |voiceactor_en = |references = , Character. , 2006. Retrieved .Year of birth calculated based on a visual novel screenshot }} ' About Nagisa '''Nagisa Furukawa , later Nagisa Okazaki , is the main female protagonist of Clannad. She is the daughter of Akio and Sanae Furukawa and appears as both the female lead and the main love interest of the protagonist, Tomoya Okazaki, throughout the Clannad visual novel and anime. Nagisa becomes an even greater force in the story during the ''~After Story~'' arc, culminating in her marriage to Tomoya and the birth of their daughter, Ushio. Named for her, Nagisa's theme song is Nagisa. Appearance Nagisa Furukawa has short, slightly wavy, red-tinted brown hair that reaches a little below her shoulders. She also has two prominent ahoges sticking out on top of her head. The two ahogesresemble the letter 'M', and she inherited that physical trait from both of her parents (Akio and Sanae Furukawa). Nagisa has big, smoky brown eyes, and is about an inch shorter than average. Her bust size is average. Nagisa usually wears the Hikarizaka Private High School uniform. Personality Nagisa Furukawa is a sweet and innocent girl, who is always caring for others. Like her mother, she is very sensitive, and feels insulted easily. She also has a strange habit of motivating herself by quietly muttering the names of food that she plans to eat. Character overview and exposition Nagisa is in her third year throughout the time she is depicted attending the Hikarizaka Private High School. Due to an illness which lasted nine months, she was forced to repeat her final year of high school; as such, she is a year older than her classmates, including Tomoya. Her poor health continues to serve as a major plot catalyst throughout Clannad, and it is revealed that she has periodically suffered long bouts of illness since the age of five. Although she has no memory of the incidents, Nagisa nearly died as a child due to her parents' unintended negligence; their preoccupation with their careers prevented Akio and Sanae from caring for her properly during her illness. Nagisa's life was spared, however, after Akio begged for her to become healthy again. Nagisa's favorite foods are , a type of sweet bean bread, and pork cutlet. Clannad Nagisa is the central heroine of one of the arcs of Clannad. She is introduced at the beginning of the first episode of the Clannad anime, , when she meets Tomoya on a long hill path in front of the school, and is also the first character to speak in the anime. In the visual novel, Tomoya quietly voices his thoughts out before he meets her, when we are introduced to her strange habit of motivating herself by muttering the names of food that she plans to eat. In the anime her introductory monologue begins with the name of her favorite food, anpan, while in the VN she starts asking herself whether she likes this school and whether she'll be able to like it if all funny and happy things are gone. She also displays a great liking for the Great Dango Family, a commercial, cultural mascot and fad. Nagisa lives with her close-knit family in the residential quarters of Furukawa Bread, her parents' business. Throughout the first storyline of Clannad, we are slowly introduced to new aspects of Nagisa's character; she does not have much self-confidence, and her insecurity requires her to seek help in order to motivate herself through the day. Nagisa desires to join the Drama Club; however, the Club was disbanded the previous year when all the members graduated, and no new students showed interest. Having discovered this, she and Tomoya work to reestablish the Club. In , Nagisa and Tomoya discover that they cannot advertise to recruit new members, having missed the deadline to do so. In order to establish an officially-recognized club, they find they need at least three members, as well as a teacher to act as club advisor. The only available teacher is Koumura, who asks them to discuss their plans with the Choir Club, to whom he has already pledged his support as advisor. The members of the Choir Club tell Nagisa about Rie, a member of the Choir Club who used to be a very good violin player, but is now unable to play due to an accident. After listening to Rie's story, Nagisa abandons her dreams of reestablishing the Drama Club, believing the Choir Club to be in greater need of Koumura as an advisor. Youhei Sunohara, a friend of Tomoya's, is furious about the story, and decides challenge the Basketball Team to a to show the Choir Club members that it in .]]is wrong of them to hide behind their handicap. His plan is a success, and the Choir Club agrees to share Koumura with the reestablished Drama Club. After Tomoya has a falling out with his father, Nagisa suggests Tomoya move into her house until things settle down, and Tomoya agrees. Curious about a play Nagisa is working on, which bears a striking resemblance to the Illusionary World he has dreamt of, Tomoya seeks information about its story, leading him to learn the secrets behind Nagisa's illness. Nagisa, accidentally learning of her past, feels guilty about her role in forcing her parents to give up their dreams. During her performance in , Nagisa begins crying, forgetting to recite her lines. However, her father calls out to Nagisa through the hall, assuring her that she is not at fault and encouraging her to continue to follow her own dreams. Sanae and Tomoya join in Akio's encouragement, and Nagisa successfully performs the play. The following day, Tomoya confesses his love to Nagisa. She accepts it and the two begin their relationship as a couple. ~After Story~ After enjoying some time with her friends and living a normal high school life, Nagisa succumbs to her sickness again in the ~After Story~ arc, and is forced to repeat her final school year for a third time. She tries to reestablish the Drama Club once again, but does not succeed, lacking the great encouragement she received from Tomoya while he was still a student. However, she manages to continue attending school every day, and dons a brave smile throughout the year. When Tomoya leaves the bakery to move into his own apartment, Nagisa visits him almost every day and cooks meals for him, keeping him company. She is always seen encouraging him to do his work even if it means that she is left on her own, such as when she waits for him at the for over an hour. When winter comes, Nagisa becomes ill once again, though not enough as to make her repeat her third year yet again. When her illness forces her absence at the graduation ceremony, Tomoya organizes a mock ceremony for her in . Soon after, she and Tomoya marry. Along with Rie, Nagisa begins waitressing at a family restaurant. Nagisa becomes pregnant in , and she and Tomoya decide to name their child Ushio, borrowing the of Nagisa's name. In , Nagisa enters her final months of pregnancy, and the strain on her body causes her to fall ill once more. Nevertheless, she perseveres, and successfully gives birth to her daughter, Ushio; however, she dies shortly after childbirth. Ushio would suffer her fate, and die of the same mysterious illness several years later. Both Nagisa and Ushio are eventually resurrected, when Tomoya wishes for a miracle to turn back time. Despite deciding to avoid his first meeting with Nagisa, in order to change their fate, he finds he cannot let Nagisa go, but by calling out to her again, he proves he doesn't regret meeting her, and the delivery goes well, allowing both Nagisa and Ushio to survive. Trivia * The characters in Nagisa's name mean beach and old river . * The voice actress of Nagisa is Mai Nakahara' '''and the voice actor of Tomoya is ''Yuichi Nakamura. Both of them are also a love theme in the anime called Fairy Tail. Their characters are Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser. * The illness because of which Nagisa died in one of the Clannad timelines much resembles AIDS. The reasons are that Nagisa died not because of it directly, but because of a fever that became deadly due to Nagisa's weakened immunity, and it transmitted to Ushio during her birth, and later made her too weak to withstand fever as well. Gallery Nagisasnow.jpg|Nagisa nearly dying as a child, as seen in . Nagisawaitress.jpg|Nagisa, working in the family restaurant in ~After Story~. nagisa furukawa.jpg|Nagisa hugging her dango plushie in . cas22-00.png|Nagisa and Tomoya, happily watching Ushio play in . Okazaki Family.png|The Okazaki family: Tomoya, Ushio, and Nagisa. Clannad.PNG|Nagisa's death after giving birth to Ushio Okazaki in White Darkness. Dango Poster.jpg|The recruitment poster made for the Drama Club by Nagisa nagisa.jpg|A stern Nagisa, forcing Tomoya to come with her to the faculty room in A New Life. Clannad-Tomoya-Okazaki-Nagisa-Furukawa-anime-17155629-1024-658.jpg|Nagisa and Tomoya eating lunch together in vlcsnap-755407.jpg|Nagisa, pregnant with Ushio References es:Nagisa Furukawa fr:Nagisa Furukawa pl:Nagisa Furukawa vi:Nagisa Furukawa it:Nagisa Furukawa